Talk:Neiz Electron
Not the exact same The Rapid sword stream is also the exact same move as the shining sword attack. So why does that exist then? This move also deserves it's own page 15:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :The two moves are different and appear in the same video game under different names. Shining Sword Attack starts with a jumping slash and is finished with an energy blast, while the Rapid Sword Stream is only Trunks perfrmong several sword slashes. 15:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :The moves are the exact same with the exception of the blast. :And with Neiz Electron the electric waves spread across the entire battlefield and with the other one he just electrifies his opponent. 15:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :When you know you're wrong you are never leaving a reply huh? : 15:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have to reply since you don't have solid arguments.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HZQ4FHCbfo clearly two different moves with two different names and appearing in the same video game. 15:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not the same as in the anime. Your anwser doesn't involve my question i never asked to see the technique. (solid arguments)? Lol. 15:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Even in the anime the technique Trunks used to kill Frieza and the one he used to attack Goku are different. 16:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol, changing the subject... I'm out of arguments eh? It seems the Discussion is over as well, now waiting for 10Xkamehameha to get this over with! 16:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep, nothing more to say, so you start a edit war once more.... LOL 16:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Tell me. Why are we arguing like this? --''' ' [[User talk:Ultimate Gogeta| '''m' a''' '''t e']] [[User:Ultimate Gogeta|'G o''' '''g e''' '''t ]][[User blog:Ultimate Gogeta| a ]] 16:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, please calm down. Belittling each other and trying to claim victory by only giving each other a few minutes to respond doesn't help the issue and serves to create an unpleasant environment. I think what we need at this point is video clips of the two moves so that others can give their opinions on whether the moves are the same. For now we'll leave the article as is, and I have places a deletion tag on it so that readers know it's fate has not yet been determined. 20:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :If we can't get visual evidence that the moves are different, I'll be changing the page back to a redirect. 06:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) NeizBindWave(SSW2).png Salza(SSW2).png ::Image of Neiz firing his signature technique. Neiz charges it with both arms to his sides, like in Cooler's Revenge. Also, an image of the Salza Blade technique in the game. 14:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree that Neiz's attacks look identical. 23:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) He holds his hands the same way, but performs it different. His beams spread across the battlefield, kind of trapping the enemy, and not straight toward the enemy. That's why we've got the Similar techniques section. 13:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Because the technique was adapted for the game, like the Salza Blade and many other techniques in the SSW series. If it had went straight toward the opponent, it wouldn't have been very usefull, since it would had been to easy to dodge with the game mechanics.. Thats why many techniques in the SSW series home the opponent or spread across the battlefield. 17:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC)